When You're Gone
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: modern day story. Aang is going off to war, and Katara feels alone. please R 'n' R. I didn't have much experience as I do now, so it might not be as good as other stories i've written.
1. Heartbreak

**When you're gone**

**Chapter 1**

Katara sat on her front porch, Aang beside her. They were both very quiet. They knew something was going to happen soon. Aang was going off to the army to fight in the war.

Katara couldn't help it anymore. She felt like she was about to explode.

"Aang?" Aang looked at her with those stormy-gray eyes of his.

"Yes?" Katara just hugged him and started to bawl. Aang hugged her back.

"Katara….don't…don't cry…..I hate it when you cry….stop…." But Katara didn't stop. It just felt so good to let the tears fall. She looked up at him with her azure-blue eyes.

"I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you too." Aang started shedding tears of his own. The army bus pulled up. Aang looked at the woman he loved, gave her one last hug and kiss, and got on the bus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The army bus smelled like gasoline and crud. He got in a spare seat, and looked out the window at Katara, who looked down. The bus pulled away. The two lovers looked at each other till they couldn't see each other anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katara was now practically screaming with misery in her bedroom. _OK, _she thought. _You can handle this, Katara. He'll only be away two years. _She got up and got a drink of water and washed her face. She stared in the mirror. A girl with Carmel colored hair and red eyes stared back at her. Katara always sang when she felt lonely. So she started to sing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you._

a/n: I know, kinda sad. Review!


	2. Seeing the doctor

A/n: hello! Thanx reviewers!

Katara woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. Suddenly, she got this weird feeling in her gut. She tried to make it stop, but she couldn't. She ran to her bathroom and threw up. She threw up till she could barely move. _What's wrong with me? _She thought. She went back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Katara went to the doctor. The doctor checked her up and got really quiet.

"What? What's the matter?" the doctor smiled.

"Nothing, my dear. You're fine."

"How is that possible? I threw up this morning until I could barley move." The doctor sighed.

"How old are you, dear?"

"I'm 16. Why?"

"Are you married?"

"I have a boyfriend." The doctor got quiet again.

"What's the matter? Am I sick? Do I have a disease?"

"No child. You're not sick…you're pregnant."

A/n: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!! Cliffhanger! PLZ review!


	3. I am WHAT!

**A/n: thanx reviewers! **

"I…I'm what?" Katara whispered.

"Pregnant." Then Katara went crazy.

"How is that possible? I'm only 16! How did it happen? I—"

"We know _how_ it happened sweetheart, but do you _ever _remember doing such a thing before marriage?" Katara shook her head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katara was in her room bawling again. This time not for Aang, but she didn't know how to be a mother. She loved children, but being a _mother_? No way. She wiped her eyes and wrote a letter to Aang, saying:

_Aang, my dearest,_

_I don't know how or when, but today I just discovered that I'm pregnant. I don't ever remember doing such a thing before marriage. I didn't do it with anyone, I swear. _

At this point Katara thought for a minute. Then something popped into her head.

_You didn't do it to me, did you? Cause if you did, that's OK. If it was Zuko…uck!!! _

_Hope you're OK. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Katara._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/n: how did you guys like **_**that? **_

**-dr. pepper fanatic**


	4. A new, but very special person

**A/n: thanx reviewers**!

**6 months later… **

Katara gazed down at her newborn daughter. It was love at first sight. The baby looked just liked Katara. Same hair, skin, and personality. Yet another's eyes and smile. Katara decided to name her baby Faith. Toph came over to help.

"You know, Sugar Queen," Toph said. Katara looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Your baby's eyes and smile look just like Twinkletoes." Katara looked at Faith.

It was true; Faith did have stormy gray eyes and a goofy grin. Toph suddenly burst out laughing.

"You had something with _Aang,_ didn't you?" Katara's eyes went wide.

"NO!!! At least, I don't remember…"

**A/n: ha ha ha! Review!**


	5. The letter

**A/n: in this chapter, you'll find out why Katara doesn't remember! **

Katara missed Aang more than anything. At the beginning of the day she was sad and tired, (by taking care of Faith during the night.) and at night she was weary. But she was thrilled when she got a letter back from Aang. It said:

_Katara my dearest—_

_I miss you so much. And don't you remember? The day before I left, we created a child. You were knocked out cold after we did it. You hit your head too. So maybe that's why you don't remember. I love you forever._

_---Aang _

Suddenly, all the memories came back to Katara. She remembered the night when she and Aang had created a child. And she remembered the long make-out session after it. She put the letter on the table and went over to Faith's crib. She stared at her beautiful child and was surprised that Faith looked so much like her.

**A/n: did I do a good job?**


	6. DO I have a Dad?

**A/n: the last chapter stunk…no one reviewed. Anyway, it has been 5 years and Aang hasn't come back yet. He got transferred to be a general. Faith is now 5 years old and is a water-bender. **

Katara was wondering if she should marry someone else, since Aang wasn't coming back. _No way! _ She thought. _Aang is my one true love. Even though he's been gone 5 years. _ She sighed. Katara was now 21 years old, on this day. And even Toph forgot that today was her birthday. Everybody had tried everything to try and make Katara happy, but the only thing to make her happy, was for Aang to come back. But nobody could force that. Katara went to Faith's room and saw her daughter water-bending. Faith looked up.

"Hi, Mommy!" she smiled, with Aang's goofy grin.

"Hi sweetie." Katara sat back in a chair, deep in thought. Faith looked up, realizing that her mother wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Her stormy charcoal-gray eyes were worrisome.

"Mommy?" Katara looked at her daughter.

"Yes, honey?" Faith looked away.

"Never mind. You'd get sad."

"Why would I get sad?" Faith paused. Then she said:

"Why don't I have a Daddy?" Faith whispered. "All my friends have Daddies except me." Katara looked at her with this look on her face that simply said. 'I can't tell you.' Faith was getting eager.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Katara took a deep breath, and said.

"Your father is in the army."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, men! Remember, this is the army, not some game like furry-furry rabbit!" Aang yelled at the soldiers. Then he sighed. The soldiers at the camp were _so _lazy, it made him sick.

"Move it! 100 push-ups on the double! GO!!" Aang blew his whistle, and then he sighed. He hated being so bossy, and his throat hurt to yell all the time. He thought about Katara and his child…and his throat hurt more.

**A/n: review! **


	7. I am your angel

**A/n: thanx so much reviewers!**

Faith stared at Katara, open mouthed. Then she laughed.

"I thought you said daddy was in the army!" she said, laughing hysterically.

"He is." Katara said quietly. Faith got teary.

"No. NO! It can't be true!" Faith said though her tears.** "**How can you say something like that? I HATE YOU!!!!" Faith sobbed and ran to her room. Katara sighed. _What am I gonna do? _She thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright men! You all think it's funny to glue the general's butt to the chair, BUT IT'S NOT!!!" The soldiers laughed hysterically. The lump in Aang's throat from yelling so much was getting worse. He wondered about Faith. Who did she look like? Himself or Katara? Katara. How much he missed her! She was the perfect angel to him. Aang bowed down his head and began to cry.

**A/n: don't cry.**


	8. Something funny

Katara opened her eyes. It was about 1 a.m. Faith stood next to her bed.

"What's the matter?" Katara whispered.

"I saw a monster outside my room. Can I have a glass of water?" Katara sat up.

"What's wrong with the one next to your bed?"

"It tastes old." Katara sighed. Faith always had this thing about her drinking water. It was like a tick people have, except it's not a tick. Katara got up and got her a glass of water. Faith took a sip.

"It's contaminated." She said.

"It's not contaminated." Katara took a sip. "It's just tap water."

"It tastes funny." Katara sighed. That's when Faith knew to stop complaining.

"Why do you talk to Daddy when you're by yourself?" she asked. Katara smiled at her daughter.

"It makes me feel better."

"Does he ever answer back?"

"No."

"He doesn't answer me either." That's when Katara looked up and saw someone outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katara got her revolver. She went outside, but saw nothing. She shot three bullets on the ground.

"You better speak right now! Or I'll shoot!" then a soft voice that sounded really scared, said

"Please Katara, don't shoot me!" It was Suki. She had been toilet-papering her house.

"Suki? Is that you?" Suki came out from behind some bushes. The 2 girls stared at each other until they laughed. It was the first time Katara laughed in a long time.


	9. At last

_I'm gonna run away _Aang thought. _I just have to wait here until night…_ he waited so long, his legs fell asleep. The only way to keep him alive was to think of Katara…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Who are you?" Faith asked Suki, frightened. Katara smiled.

"Honey, this is Suki. A dear friend of mine." Suki smiled at Faith.

"Hello." Faith stared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soon it was night. Aang crept out, went into one of the buses, and drove away.

MEANWHILE…..

"Wow, Katara. I never knew. I'm sorry." Katara nodded and wiped her tears. Soon, they heard Faith shriek.

"MOMMY! THERE'S A STRANGE MAN OUTSIDE THE DOOR WHO THINKS YOU'RE HIS WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara went to the front door. And there stood…

"AANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

**A/n: at LAST!!!**


	10. Marriage

Faith said to Katara:

"Mommy? Is Aang my daddy?" Katara smiled.

"Yes, Aang is your daddy." Faith shrieked.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran into Aang's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**3 days later…**

"Do you, Aang take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Katara, take Aang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Aang and Katara kissed. They were now husband and wife. Everyone clapped. Faith threw flowers down the aisle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Twins

A few months later Katara realized she was pregnant again---with twins. But she was happy for it. Ever since Aang came back she had been her normal self. Faith was especially excited. Soon she was gonna have twin baby brothers or sisters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katara was in the hospital, covered with sweat and breathing deeply.

"Alright. Ready?" the doctor asked. Katara nodded.

"OK...PUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara pushed. While she pushed, she cried and moaned. After about 5 minutes, the 2 girls came out. But this time they looked just like Aang---not Katara. But they had her eyes.


	12. He's gone

Aang was usually the first one up. He turned on the radiator, turn on the on the lights, and woke Katara with a shake of a shoulder.

But not today.

When Katara woke up, the house was cold, like as if it were winter. And it was dark, too.

"Aang?" she whispered. No answer. She took his hand. It was cold.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

She didn't call the superintendent. She didn't call 911. She knew. Right there, where she knew all the children could hear, she began to say out loud all the things she and Aang had ever done together. She remembered the cave of two lovers…the time they lost Appa…When he went to the army… Katara's eyes blurred with tears, and when she stopped talking and laid next to Aang, and boy did she cry.

**A/n: (sniffle) that's my best work yet. Review!**


	13. It was his time to go

"Heart attack." The doctor said quietly.

"Heart attack? But he was perfectly healthy!"

"These things just happen. It was his time to go." Katara started bawling.

The funeral was the next day. Katara stood strong, hoping she wouldn't cry. Faith took it pretty hard. She cried a lot. Hope and Charity didn't know what was going on, as they were only babies. _Why did this happen to me? _She thought. Faith sobbed all through the funeral. Toph kept hugging her saying,

"Don't cry." But Katara cried until she could hardly breathe.


	14. Yes we will!

"Mommy?" Faith whispered.

"Yes Honey?" Faith started to talk really fast.

"What if we go poor? What if you can't get a job? What if we get evicted? What if we all starve to death? What if—" Katara cut her off.

"Honey, we are _not _gonna get evicted. We are_ not _gonna go poor. I will find a job. We are _not _gonna starve to death. We have a food storage, remember?"

"I know that, mom. But I'm just worried. Since Daddy's gone, we probably won't find a way to feed Hope and Charity." Katara took a deep breath. Faith thought she saw anger in her mother's eyes.

"Yes…Yes we will."


	15. Dad's a spirit?

Things weren't going to well for Katara. Until one day Toph showed up at her house with about 5000 gallons of food and a check for $10,000. Toph practically sacrificed everything for Katara.

"I can't thank you enough."

"No problem Sugar Queen."

That night, Katara heard someone calling her name. It wasn't Faith…it was Aang. Katara's eyes went wide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She tried to hug him, but she went right through him!

"Are you a ghost?" Aang smiled.

"No. I'm a spirit." Faith ran into the room, hearing her father's voice.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I left you. It was my time to go. But I will see you again…" And with that, Aang left.


	16. He'll be back someday

Katara and Faith stared at what used to be Aang. Then they looked at each other and hugged each other. Hope and Charity, who had been crying before, were now silent and asleep. Faith picked up Hope, and Katara picked up Charity.

"Things are going to change now, aren't they?" Faith whispered.

'Yes….Yes they will. And Aang will come back." Her mother whispered back. They put Hope and Charity down, and went to sleep.


	17. Author's Note

**a/n: well…that's it! Thanks to all my reviewers, and special thanx to:**

**Captain Angelique Sparrow**

**Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera **

**And **

**Aangsfan**

**I'm not sure if I should write a sequel or not. I need some ideas. **

**Kataang4ever---**

**Dr. Pepper Fanatic**


End file.
